Un tout
by Leze-G
Summary: Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait, et Antoine est parti. Mathieu ne voit plus de raison de vivre et veut en finir. Mais la plus secrète de ses personnalités ne le laissera pas faire. OS matoine


-Je... faut que je réfléchisse !  
>-Antoine !<br>La porte claqua. Mathieu resta figer, bêtement. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il lui avait tout dit. Tout. Avoué qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur. Et Antoine était juste... parti. Il sentait ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'en fichait.  
>Rien n'avait plus d'importance.<br>Mathieu traina les pieds, savant très bien où allait : la salle de bain. Il repensait aux souvenirs qu'il avait avec le plus grand. Son ami. Et bien plus. Leurs rires, leurs blagues, les confidences, cet impression de n'être que deux sur Terre.  
>Mais tout ça, c'était fini. Il avait fallu qu'il aime Antoine. Qu'il aime être dans ses bras, qu'il aime imaginer l'embrasser... et plus.<br>Mathieu avait pensé qu'ils vivraient ensemble toute leur vie. Qu'il avait trouvé celui qui manquait. Et peu importe si Antoine était un homme, s'il n'était pas gay, c'était lui, ou rien.  
>Et c'était rien. Il se sentait vide, rejeté, et avait juste perdu l'envie de vivre. Il n'avait plus de force.<br>Les médicaments tombèrent dans le creux de sa main, et tandis qu'il les observait, le schizophrène entendait ses personnalités :  
><em>Mathieu fais pas ça !<em>  
><em>en prends pas gros<em>  
><em>sois pas con gamin<em>  
><em>Mathieu ?<em>  
>Mathieu releva la tête. Cette dernière voix, ce n'était pas la sienne. L'image du miroir refléta quelqu'un derrière lui : un grand type aux cheveux fous.<br>-Antoine ?  
>Il se retourna. Oui, c'était lui ! Sans réfléchir, son cœur s'emballant, il accourra vers lui, se blottissant dans ses bras.<br>-Je suis désolé, murmura Antoine.  
>-C'est pas grave tu es revenu...<br>-Je suis vraiment désolé, insista son ainé.  
>Ne comprenant pas, il s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, levant la tête... mais sa phrase mourut dès qu'il vit son regard.<br>Le regard d'Antoine, habituellement chocolats... étaient bleus. Pas comme les siens, non.  
><em>C'étaient<em> les siens.  
>-Que... ?<br>Il recula. Il était devenu fou ?  
>-Je suis là parce que tu en as besoin, fit "Antoine", et je ne peux pas te laisser nous tuer.<br>Mathieu fronça les sourcils.  
>-"Nous" ?<br>-Je suis toi, lui expliqua-t-il, une de tes personnalités.  
>-Mais tu me ressembles même pas !<br>-Oui, parce que je suis un côté de toi particulier... je suis Antoine, le Antoine de ta tête, de tes souvenirs, celui qui fait parti de toi, je suis l'amour que tu as pour lui.  
>Mathieu resta bouche bée. Son esprit malade était vraiment capable d'une telle chose ?<br>-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas m'admettre au début... mais tu m'as finalement écouté et tu lui as dis.  
>-Donc c'est ta faute ? en conclut Mathieu sentant la colère montait. Tout c'est ta faute ! J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à cause de toi !<br>Il le frappa. Encore et encore, mais ça n'avait l'air de ne rien faire à son autre personnalité. Mathieu finit par se calmer, cédant de nouveau aux larmes. Les bras de sa personnalité l'entourèrent, le rassurant un instant.  
>-Pourquoi ? demanda le youtubeur essayant de sécher ses larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu existes ? à quoi ça sert ? Si lui n'aime pas...<br>-Je suis désolé, répéta "Antoine", qui caressa doucement ses cheveux.  
>Désespéré, Mathieu observa cette partie de lui... et passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant. Il en avait besoin, juste une fois.<br>Ce baiser était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé... évidemment. Puisqu'il ne faisait que s'embrasser lui-même, un être fictif. Ce qui finalement ne lui faisait que du mal.  
>-Va le retrouver.<br>Mathieu fixa ses yeux bleus, ses propres yeux. Il avait bien comprit ?  
>-Mais il ne voudrait pas il...<br>-Va le voir, je sais que tu en crèves d'envie.  
>Mathieu hésita... c'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit de sa porte d'entrée. Et une voix.<br>-Mathieu ? C'est moi je...  
>N'ayant plus aucun doute, le plus petit sortit aussitôt de la salle de bain, traversant son double qui disparut.<br>Et qui réapparut au fond de la salle de bain, entendant son modèle dans l'autre pièce :  
>-Je suis désolé Mathieu j'ai paniqué je...<br>Silence. Mais étant l'amour que Mathieu que portait à son ami, la personnalité sut qu'ils s'embrassaient.  
>-Ça a marché, fit une nouvelle voix près de lui.<br>Le Antoine aux yeux bleus se tourna, souriant à un double de Mathieu... aux yeux marron.  
>-T'as quand même merdé un peu, commenta le Antoine du créateur de SLG.<br>-Il eu peur ok ? répliqua le Mathieu du créateur de WTC. Je suis un amour tout récent moi.  
>"Antoine" continua de sourire, puis se rapprocha de sa moitié, celui qui lui manquait pour être complet. Il attrapa ses mains.<br>-Tu te sens prêt ?  
>-Je crois. Je voudrais juste que nous deux, ça dure toujours.<br>-On essayera.  
>Les deux s'embrassèrent, se liant ensemble, leur amour ne devenant qu'une seule et même personne.<br>Un couple.


End file.
